ironthronerpfandomcom-20200213-history
The Bleeding of the Twins
Buildup It was the middle of the 308th year since Aegon’s Conquest, Lord Walder Frey’s 100th birthday has just begun. Some had begun to question if he was immortal, if he was a god of rats and fertility. Walder’s heir at this time was Edwyn; Stevron had died at the battle of Oxcross, while Raymun died due to his unhealthy lifestyle. Edwyn’s inheritance was constantly tested by his cunning brother, ‘Black’ Walder Frey. Tensions had been rising for a while, as Walder’s health continued to fail. They came to a boiling point on the morning after. Joyeuse had been a quiet and timid girl, she didn’t even scream when Walder went limp mid-thrust. She quietly alerted a handmaiden, who then spread the word like wildfire. It was the wee hours of the morning when Edwyn heard the news, and he immediately embarked to stake his claim as the rightful heir to the Crossings. First Contact Edwyn was flanked with Jammos Frey and two guards loyal to him, he burst into the Main Hall of the Twins. Sitting on the oaken throne that had been so used to the original Walder’s arse was ‘Black’ Walder Frey. Behind him stood two of his most staunch supporters, Merrett Frey and Petyr Frey. Very little dialogue was exchanged between the two parties, Edwyn realized his folly of only bringing two armed men with him. He barely managed to escape the Main Hall, but his great-uncle was not so lucky. Jammos Frey was the first casualty of the feud between Black Walder and Edwyn Frey, for the High Lordship of the Crossings. The feud would later be known as The Bleeding of the Twins by the scribes and maesters. Edwyn crossed the bridge to the other Twin, hoping to garner support to cross the bridge again to retake his throne. His most staunch supporter, Walder Rivers, was awoken to gather troops while Edwyn tried to stir more of his own supporters. Walton Frey, Steffon Frey, Jared Frey, Danwell Frey and Symond Frey were all also rallied to Edwyn’s cause. At this point, some Freys fled the Twins, fearing for their lives or being executed due to paranoia. Walder Rivers returned with his son, Aemon Rivers, and a troop force that was three hundred strong, mostly foot with only 20 horse. The Freys then split, Jared, Danwell and Steffon joined with Walder and Aemon while Edwyn and Symond disappeared. Maesters today still ponder what exactly Edwyn and Symond did during this period of time, these few hours where there isn’t a single historically accurate account of them to be found anywhere in the Twins. Many assume they went into the farms to search for their cousins who had fled. Some argue that they went to look at designs of the grand holdfast that was quickly dissolving into war and chaos. First Battle of the Bridge Walder Rivers’ host marched across the bridge, with Aemon and Walder leading from the rear while their cousins led the vanguard. ‘Black’ Walder had only managed to muster a levy half the size, but he did not slow. With Hosteen Frey, Merrett Frey, and Petyr Frey at his side, they counter-charged and seemed to exude confidence. They were rightfully confident, as just before clashing, pandemonium struck. Part of the host of Edwyn’s supporters turned on the other part. Swords impaled the backs of former allies, and the true supporters of Edwyn were smashed from behind by Aemon Rivers’ surprise attack, as well as smashed from the oncoming attack of Black Walder’s known supporters. Aemon dueled with his father, giving him a deep gash along his ribs. Jared and Danwell both perished in the fighting, Steffon was captured. Petyr lost his right arm to a desperate sword thrust from one of the horsemen. He would’ve lost his life, as well, if it weren’t for one of Aemon’s soldiers impaling the horseman from behind. Walder managed to escape with 20 soldiers who truly remained loyal to him, while his son’s host of 190 soldiers joined with Black Walder’s host of 148. The first battle of the Bleeding of the Twins was a victory for Black Walder’s supporters. Only 10 men from Black Walder’s side died, while 90 from Edwyn’s side died. Second Battle of the Bridge There is a brief lull in the chaos, where Black Walder and his men return to his Twin to regroup and lick their wounds. Steffon Frey was tortured late into the night, as Black Walder had caught word that Edwyn was no longer in the Crossings. Steffon knew how to beat a dead horse, as when he was questioned to Edwyn’s whereabouts he reportedly said “Screwing Symond in his bedchambers!” Black Walder did not find his joke humorous, not one bit. Freys are cowardly creatures, they don’t stick strongly to their morals. Edwyn’s side grew weaker by the hour, more and more Freys left the Crossing or surrendered themselves to Black Walder. Joyeuse Erenford was found dead in her bedchambers the following morning, she resided in Black Walder’s Twin. Black Walder knew that the wife of the most prestigious and honored Frey would have a powerful word, and whoever she supported would gain more love from outsiders. She was reportedly strangled, her four children disappeared from their bedchambers as well. Edwyn’s Twin was mostly deserted, save for some sparse Freys who knew there was no better alternative than to hope for Edwyn and Symond to return. Edwyn and Symond indeed returned, with an army sized at 700 men from Hag’s Mire. Symond was entrusted by the first Lord Walder with several duties around the Twins, and was well respected by many Freys. More Freys returned to Edwyn seeing Symond at the head of 700 Hag’s Mire soldiers. Black Walder had mustered all of his supporters that he could, many of them he had to bribe or cajole with promises of political power. Black Walder’s force rode out, at 600 strong. His force was headed by Aemon Rivers, with Merett Frey, Petyr Frey, Aegon “Bloodborn” Frey, Arwood Frey, Hosteen Frey and Raymund Frey all flanking. Black Walder himself was nowhere to be seen. The second battle, in the exact same location as the first, had a different outcome.The field was littered with Frey corpses, and the stench some say still lingers in that spot today. Freys that were counted among the dead include: Robert Frey, Tytos Frey, Alesander Frey, Petyr Frey, Sandor Frey, Aenys Frey, Merrett Frey, Arwood Frey. It’s hard to define who was truly a victor, with so many participants dead. The Second Battle of the Bridge was inconclusive, both sides retreating. Nobody bothered to pick up the dead, and the bodies were left to rot. Only 150 of Edwyn’s men remained, while only 90 of Black Walder’s men remained. The Third Battle of the Bridge, and the Siege of Edwyn's Twin The next part of the Bleeding of the Twins is considered the darkest time in House Frey’s history. Black Walder returned, with men at his back, 2000 men flanked Black Walder, and his surviving supporters quickly grew in confidence. He had spent the time going around all of the farmlands near the Crossing, drafting every male of age. They smashed the remainders of Edwyn’s host on the bridge, with a smaller army cutting off the exit on the other side. During the smashing, Rhaegar and Whalen Frey were taken captive. Probably one of the smallest scale sieges every to place in the history of the Riverlands. With both exits to the tower blocked, Edwyn and his supporters spent weeks holed up. Black Walder waited for their morales to fade, and presented Rhaegar and Whalen Frey with two lengths of rope wrapped around their neck. He didn’t offer an ultimatum, nor did he reply when Edwyn wished to parley. All of Edwyn’s supporters watched as Rhaegar and Whalen were hanged. Edwyn attempted several times to surrender, sending men out with white table cloths, walking with a white cloth himself. None of the men nor Edwyn were allowed to leave. Cruel Black Walder was content with letting Edwyn’s supporters starve within his Twin. Supplies ran out, and soon cannibalism set in. Lame Lothar Frey was eaten, as was Walder Rivers. Lothar’s eldest son, Tysane, was never seen again… many maesters suspect he was eaten as well. Ending Just when it looked like they would need to resort to another Frey, the Tully forces arrived. 5000 men set themselves upon Black Walder’s forces, which were exhausted from a month and a half long siege. Black Walder himself was struck down by Lord Tully in the ensuing battle, Aemon Rivers, Hosteen and Raymund also died as well. Aegon “Bloodborn” Frey and his bandits managed to sneak away. Some say his descendants still make affairs difficult for Wyllas Frey today. The Bleeding of the Twins resulted in a victorious Edwyn Frey, although he didn’t seem victorious. His throne was bittersweet, he had to eat his own uncles and cousins to just survive. It was a throne built on the bones of his relatives, regardless of who they supported. Category:Lore-Wars Category:House Frey Category:Riverlands